


Kara, you're my muse

by sabie_the_artist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dom Lena Luthor, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Endgame, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Happy Ending, High School, Intense, Kara Danvers Has a Crush, Kara Danvers Has a Crush on Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers is Lena Luthor's Muse, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, LGBTQ Character, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor is a poet, Lena Luthor writes poems about Kara Danvers, Lena luthor dominant, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Loud Sex, Love, Love Poems, Love at First Sight, Moaning, Muses, Poems about Kara Danvers, Poet Lena Luthor, Poetic, Protective Kara Danvers, Rough Sex, Shy Kara Danvers, Shy Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Strap-Ons, Sub Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, Sweet, Sweet and caring girlfriend, Teasing, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, kara danvers is an athlete, lesbian couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabie_the_artist/pseuds/sabie_the_artist
Summary: Lena Luthor, a 16 years old teen who loves writing poems. Her life has been about writing poems of the sun, of rivers, of nature. One day, she bumbs into the athlete Kara Danvers, and she immediately falls in love with her. They were strangers until then, well not quite. Lena always knew that there was a Kara Danvers athlete, famous girl in their school, and she has met her several times, but Kara was never paying attention to her, not until she accidently crashed into her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	1. she started a new poem

**Author's Note:**

> I am drinking coke at 1am and still writing this because why not.

Lena Luthor was sitting on a bench. She was outside of the school. She had a little pocketbook settled between her legs, and she just stared down into the cripsy papers. She sighed deeply, grabbed her pen and that pocketbook and put it into her bag. She couldn't write. Honestly it frightened her. She loved writing poems. It meant to her freedom, love and vocation. 

She tucked her long raven hair behind her ears and looked up to the sky. There were some calm, white clouds, they blinked down at Lena. It was raining. Lena always has found inspiration in everything that was outside of her room, and now she was uninspired. She wasn't running like every other student, just because it started raining. No. She loved it. She loved how the nature could change in any second. It was extraordinary. She had hundreds of poems about clouds, rain and sky, and still she felt like she could write about it even more... just not now. She felt like she needs something new, something more interesting, something that she can always remember of. 

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so she just bumbed into someone. It got her by a surprise, that two strong arms tangled around her waist, so she couldn't fall. She saw long blonde curls, and then she looked up into a pair of clear blue eyes. It was shining more than a diamond. _"Kara"._

Lena knew this athlete girl. She was more than famous. Piteous girls around her all the time. It's like they are swallowing Kara into a huge black hole. 

-Hi.-the blonde greeted her with a charming smile. She was shyer than Lena thought. Kara looked down to her feet, as she let Lena go. She was adorable.

-Uhm.. hi.-Lena whispered. The small waft that came out of Lena's mouth, made Kara look up from her feet, and her lips curled into a small smile. _"Beautiful, like an angel."_ -I'm sorry. I should've watch where i was going. -Lena rustled again. A sprinkle of blush appeared on her cheekbones. 

-Do I know you? -Kara asked suddenly. -Just because I don't remember your name, and I always remember when I met a gorgeous girl like you. - _"Charmer."_ Lena chuckled at Kara's words, and shook her head. 

-I'm Lena. -she said, while she glanced up at Kara's ocean blue eyes again. It made her feel like home. " _She feels like home."_ -And you're Kara, yes I know. -she said before Kara opened her mouth. The blonde left her lips parted, when she heard Lena saying her name. Lena had a gorgeous Irish accent, it made Kara smile truly. 

-How do you know my name? -the blonde asked with a little surprise in her voice, which made Lena frown. 

-Are you serious? Sweetie, everyone knows you in Midvale. -Lena purred like a kitten. 

-Yeah, well I am not that famous. -the blondie laughed a little. She was blushing. Why was she blushing? 

-Why are you blushing? -Lena asked curiously as she stepped closer to Kara, she could feel the blonde's breath on her own lips. She was taller than Lena. -Do I make you blush? -Lena whispered to Kara's lips. She was mesmerized by Lena. She was definitely a dom. Kara could bet on that. Lena was a freaking dom. 

-No, what? -Kara suddenly laughed out. Of course she did. Lena was literally eye fucking her two seconds ago. Of course she made her blush. She just had to deny it because it would make Lena think that it's easy to get Kara Danvers blush, by only saying kind things to her. -It's just that I was.. uhm.. you know working out before you distracted me by bumbing into me. -she said with raised tone, and Lena laughed out coldly. 

-I'm sorry, what? So you are saying that I distracted you, huh? That's rich. -she laughed so purely, it made Kara blush even harder. Lena saw that Kara was hurting because of her words, and she felt guilty a little. -I'm sorry Kara. It wasn't my intention to bumb into you, honestly. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I am really sorry. -she said truly, and Kara believed her. It was easy to believe it, her pure green eyes were so soft and warm, so Kara nodded and smiled at her slightly. 

-Do you mind if I go now? I have to go to the training, my coach said that I can't be late. -Kara asked gently, and Lena shook her head. 

-Of course not Kara, go please, I don't want to keep you from training. -she smiled at the blonde kindly. Kara stepped away from Lena, but she didn't even made any other steps before she turned back to Lena.

-Uhm.. do you want to come and watch us practicing? -the blonde offered, and Lena couldn't refuse it. 

Lena was sitting on the bench again. Now the clouds were all shiny, it stopped raining. Lena watched Kara as she ran and ran as fast as she could. Her blonde hair was knit into a bun. Lena could see those tiny sweat drops on her forehead. Her white shirt was maden of something slik material, Lena swore she saw Kara's abs for a second. 

Lena sighed deeply and looked down at her bag. There was her pocketbook and pen, they just laid there. Suddenly she grabbed that pocketbook, opened it on a new page and looked up to get some impulse from somewhere. And then she saw Kara waving at her with a huge smile on her face. She looked so adorable. Lena smiled at her and waved back. _"Sweet smile."_ Finally a stroke of lightning hit her mind, and she felt inspiration flooding through her head. She grabbed her pen and started writing down every single word that came up to her mind. All she could think about was _Kara_. 


	2. You write poems about me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds out that Lena has been writing poems about her... oh and something else will happen too haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please check out my newest fanfiction called "I love you no matter what"! It's about Katie McGrath and Nicole Maines, because I ship them so much irl and ahhh they are just such a cuties.  
> Anyway, please check it out!

They became friends.. yeah. Only friends. Lena couldn't stop writing about her new muse, that beautiful angel who brights her days with her shiny smile and blonde crown of hair. Everything about Kara inspires her. Kara's whole embodiment gives her inspiration. " _She is golden._ "

They were in the woods, near to the school, there's a little camping state where they sat on the bench and Lena started to write a new poem, while Kara was working out a little. It was Saturday, and they just hang out. It was Kara's idea to go to the woods. Of course Lena assented, and now they are just chilling, Lena sometimes glances up at Kara's perfect body while she is doing some push ups. 

An hour later, when Kara was fitt enough, she stopped doing the exercises and she just sat down next to Lena, who wasn't paying too much attention to her, so Kara could cast a glance at Lena's poems. Kara didn't know that Lena was writing poems about her. Why is she doing that? Why would she do such a thing like that? Is Lena into her? Does Lena having feelings towards her?   
Finally after 5 minutes of staring at the love poems, Kara opened her mouth as she sat down, not far from Lena. 

-Are writing poems about me? -Kara asked with a huge surprise in her voice, and that made Lena jump slightly, as she noticed that the blonde was suddenly next to her. Lena immediately closed her pocketbook, like those poems were secrets that she didn't want Kara to find out about. 

-Uhm... no? -Lena said with a shaking voice. Kara just smiled at her sarcastically. 

-Oh come on, show me those poems! -the blonde laughed while Lena was just shaking her head. -Pwease. -Kara asked with her puppy eyes that made Lena's heart melt. The raven haired sighed deeply and handed that pocketbook to Kara. 

-Since you ask like a puppy. -Lena murmured although Kara wasn't paying attention to her anymore, more likely she was just reading her beautiful poems. Kara didn't even noticed that her mouth was opened by surprise, Lena's poems made her mesmerized. 

-" _You, And just like that, the greatest poem was written, in one word._ " -Kara read out loudly and she smiled while she did it. -That one is beautiful. -she said softly. She kept reading, she was drinking the words in. -Oh love that one. " _Softly my thoughts whispered invisible words. My mind was a calm chaos filled with reflections of you. I wanted to find myself and I did when I found you._ "... why is my name under the poem? -Kara suddenly asked after she read it. Lena stayed quiet, she didn't want to ruin the things with confessing how much she is into Kara. -Did you wrote this for me? -Kara asked softly and Lena nodded. 

-Yeah uhm.. I guess you just inspire me a lot. -Lena smiled slightly but she couldn't look into Kara's eyes. 

-Lena.. you made me speechless. Thank you. -Kara said while she smiled purely. Suddenly Kara leaned over to Lena and she kissed her cheek. Lena freezed. Kara kissed her cheek. " _It felt like when you eat cherries at summer_ " 

Hours later they were still at woods, and they started playing truth or dare, just so they can get to know each other more. Of course Kara was so excited and... well Lena wasn't. 

-Okay, Lena truth or dare? -Kara asked with a smirk. Lena rolled her eyes while she smiled a little bit. 

-Dare. -she said confidently, which made Kara's confidence fluctuated a little bit.

-Uhm. Good. I dare you to... uhm... kiss me. -Kara stuttered. Lena thought that her mind was playing a painful game with her. 

-What? You want me to kiss you? I mean kiss kiss? Not a cheek kiss? Real kiss? -Lena asked with a really high voice, she was currently freaking out. Kara just nodded quietly. -Uhm, okay then. -and after that Lena leaned closer to Kara. She licked her lips, to make it wetter. With her hands, she gently grabbed Kara's jaw and then she softly kissed Kara's lips. It was so pure and slow. It felt like laying down in a cloud and eating candy-floss at the same time. Or like when you lay down in a field full of sunflowers. It was amazing. Their first kiss was happening and she just fell in love with Kara even more. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhu okay I really hope you all like this, and if you do, please leave a comment to let me know


End file.
